


i like me better

by bluegems



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this lol, M/M, Party mentioned, a lot of fluff, cheesy wonhui, side gyuhao - Freeform, the moon and the stars, wonhui under the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegems/pseuds/bluegems
Summary: "The more I look at you, the more I get calmer. Before you came into my life, I always look at the moon, then I'll tell him secrets about my life because it's safer that way. Suddenly, you're there. I do not need to look at the moon to make me feel safe. If the moon were to be personified, it is going to be you. You always make me feel at ease. I like this version of myself better ever since you came around."





	i like me better

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first time posting on this account. i feel a lot pressure while writing this fic bc damn it's wonhui. it's wonhui day today so i decided to post this as a gift to my favorite set of people. get ready to cringe because there are lots of fluff, i think? i hope you like this.

Waking up for an early Friday morning class is certainly not Wonwoo's style. When he turns to the other side of the bed, he saw an angelic figure lying in his arms. He thought to himself, "Damn, I'm holding the moon in my arms." Maybe he could live with this after all.

Having an early Friday class means waking up to Junhui in his arms. Junhui's class starts at 10 a.m on Fridays, while Wonwoo's at 8 a.m. As for the rest of the school days, Junhui's class always starts earlier than Wonwoo's, so the latter always get off their bed alone. Wonwoo felt that Junhui is about to wake up, so he pretended to be asleep. He was about to close his eyes when Junhui said (in a very euphonious voice), "You're about to get late if you keep on staring at me. I know I'm that good-looking, but honey, you have to get going."

"Mmm, give me five more minutes. I just want to stare at the moon while the sun is shining brightly in New York City," Wonwoo replied.

"I'm sure you know that you won't get away with that cheesiness. Get up before I kick your ass out of this bed."

"Three more minutes!"

"Hmm, no! At this rate, you really are gonna be late. Do you want me to prepare breakfast for you?"

"No, I'm good. I'll just buy a French toast on my way to campus. You go get that extra sleep you need, okay?"

"Sure, I will. Get up now, Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Yes, sir!"

Wonwoo can't help but smile because of their exchange. It's their Friday routine; Wonwoo having trouble getting out of their bed because it's taking him so long to look – er, stare – at Junhui's beauty. Eventually, Junhui will wake up and force Wonwoo to get up. Being the good boyfriend that he is, he will submit to his beautiful boyfriend's request after being cheesy and all. 

* * *

 

During lunchtime, Wonwoo is waiting for Junhui at their usual spot in the cafeteria. He was busy having reveries about how perfect his boyfriend is, but Mingyu, his best friend, tried to bother him and said something he couldn't comprehend. His mind is somewhere far away. "Hello, Wonwon, do you understand or maybe hear, what I was talking about?"

"One, stop calling me Wonwon. I hate it when it comes from you, dumbass. Two, uhm, no? Everything you say makes no sense, why should I listen anyway?" Wonwoo fires back.

"Ugh, fine! To make it clear, I'm inviting you to a party that this cool Chinese guy is throwing. You can take Junhui with you, so he can meet a fellow Chinese. I'm pretty – yes, I know I'm pretty – sure that Junhui's gonna love that idea."

"Okay, hold on. How are you related to this Chinese guy? You won't invite me to a party that someone you barely know is throwing. And nope, you know I don't like parties."

"It's for you to find out," Mingyu said and winked at Wonwoo.

"Stop, you're grossing me out!"

Junhui arrives and goes straight down to his usual seat, the one beside Wonwoo. Before Wonwoo can say a word to his boyfriend, Kim Mingyu beats him out of it, "Wen Junhui, I've been waiting for you. I hate talking to your boring boyfriend."

Junhui laughs, and Wonwoo's automatic response is to flash a smile because he loves hearing that sound.

"Alright, Kim Mingyu, what is the matter?" Junhui asked innocently.

"I'm inviting Wonwoo to a party that my b- uh I meant that this Chinese guy is throwing. Your unsociable boyfriend said no right away."

"This Chinese guy is your what? When is the party, by the way? Are there a lot of people going? We might not go if it is a big one."

"This Chinese guy is my friend. I guess only a few are invited. He told me to invite some of my friends, and you know you're the only friend I have, Junhui. I lost a friend today, and that does not suck at all. Oh, the party is tonight, I'll text you the location."

Wonwoo interrupted, "Hey, just to remind you, I am also your friend."

"Junhui, did you hear it? Somebody's talking."

Wonwoo keeps on listening to their conversation. He doesn't mind at all because he gets to hear Junhui's mellifluous voice.

"Stop it, you two. Alright, count us in. Text me the details, okay?"

"I know I can count on you, my dearest friend."

The three of them go the line and get the food they want. After finishing his meal, Wonwoo buries his face on Junhui's neck. He smells like sweet vanilla and he loves it on Junhui.

"Hmm, Wonwoo, not in public," Junhui said in between his soft giggles.

"Who cares? They can't see us anyway."

"Kim Mingyu is right in front of us."

"Uhm, I don't know a Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo failed to see how Mingyu rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him. Mingyu bid goodbye to his friends. "Alright, lovebirds, I'm heading out to my class. I'll see you at the party, okay?"

The couple nodded at him and said goodbye. When the two of them are alone, Junhui asked Wonwoo, "Are you okay with us going to that party?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sure you want to go there, I'll be your company. Besides, it's been a while since I last went to a party," Wonwoo said and pinched Junhui's nose. "Alright, get up, I'll walk you to your class."

"No need, I can walk on my own."

"Objections are not honored here, mister."

"Fine, you win!"

Wonwoo walked Junhui to his class. When they arrived at the front door, Wonwoo kissed Junhui's cheek. He is satisfied to see such a reaction on Junhui – an embarrassed kitten with a blush forming on his cheeks. "No one's there to see it, silly," Wonwoo told the blushing boy in front of him. He watches Junhui get to his seat and waves goodbye as he moves forward to go to his next class.

* * *

 

While preparing for the party, Junhui gets a text from Mingyu telling him details about the said party. " _9 p.m. xxxx, New York City. Act properly, you two._ " Wonwoo heard Junhui laughed while reading the text.

They made it to the place 15 minutes after 9. Sure enough, only a few people are invited. There are about 13 of them. Wonwoo secretly hopes that they are the last ones who walked into that door. The number is enough for him. They spot Mingyu right away; he's getting all smiley talking to this certain guy. Mingyu sees them and walks in their direction together with the guy he's having a conversation with. Mingyu introduced his friends. "Minghao, I want you to meet my other Chinese friend, Junhui, and his antisocial boyfriend, Wonwoo."

"Good introduction, huh," Wonwoo said while keeping a straight face.

"I'm not yet done. Okay, Junhui and Wonwoo, this is the Chinese guy who's throwing this party."

"I have a name, you know. Hi, I'm Minghao! Mingyu's the one who told me to hold this party. He's really enthusiastic about this."

"I think I saw you in one of my classes. Dance class, if I remember it correctly," Junhui replied.

"Oh, yeah. I took dance class a semester ago. Sucks that we didn't become friends at that time. Now, I'm stuck with this giant."

"Admit it, you love this giant as your companion," Mingyu interrupted them.

"As if I have a choice," Minghao said and rolled his eyes at him.

Wonwoo and Junhui can't help but laugh at their friends' banters.

"Enjoy the rest of the night, okay?" Minghao said, tugging Mingyu with him, as they walk out of the couple's sight.

A preoccupied frown is forming on Wonwoo's face. Junhui might have noticed it because he knocked Wonwoo out of his senses. Junhui asked fondly, "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Do you think they're dating? Mingyu and Minghao?"

"I can't really say. Does it look like they are?"

"My precious baby is so oblivious. Look at Mingyu flirting endlessly with him. I haven't seen him smile like that in years."

"Someone's getting jealous," Junhui teasingly said.

"Hell, no! It feels good to see my best friend happy again. I don't want that Chinese guy breaking my best friend's heart."

"Well, I also don't want Mingyu to break a fellow Chinese's heart. He has a name, by the way, and it's Minghao."

* * *

 After a few booze and games from the party, Wonwoo decided that it's time for them to go home. Junhui's a bit tipsy, but he can still manage to make the butterflies in Wonwoo's stomach do somersaults. The place is near their apartment, so they just walked on their way home. Wonwoo startled Junhui by kissing him on his cheek. "You seem lost in your thoughts, Junnie."

"I haven't heard that nickname for a while, Wonwon. Oh, this precious memory came to my mind."

"Tell me about it."

"Nope, it's embarrassing."

"Aw, come on. I want to hear it."

They made it to the front porch of their apartment, but Wonwoo's not opening their apartment door until he heard Junhui's story. "Please, I want to hear it before I open this door."

"I never knew I love a whiny baby until now." Junhui pecked Wonwoo's lips. "Alright, I'll tell you about it." Both of them sat down on the front porch.

"Do you remember how we first met each other?" Junhui started, and Wonwoo nodded responsively. The latter tried to recall how he ended up on that moment.

Junhui continued, "The party tonight reminds of that first encounter. Okay, now I'm getting ashamed." Wonwoo motioned him to continue. "I saw you for the first time at a party, remember? You were with Mingyu, and Mingyu introduced us. I don't know how I ended up at that party. Maybe Mingyu's a really persuasive one. He's the one who invited me to that party. I lost my focus the moment I saw you because I thought you were really cute while rocking that blank face of yours. I just can't believe that it has been years since that happened."

"I remembered you calling me a hottie that time. I thought to myself that you were also cute. You were really drunk at that time, and you kept on telling me how my eyes hold the stars in your entire universe. I should be freaking out that time, but a beautiful man is talking quirkily in front of me. How could I let that chance slip? I flirted back, but for the record, I wasn't drunk."

"I didn't remember telling you that."

"Yes, you did, mister. You think I'm just blabbering non-sense here? How could I forget? It's the most romantic thing someone has ever told me, although I'm not sure if I should believe you because of your drunken state of mind at that time."

"Fine. It's true, though. Your eyes really got me. They shine brightly like the stars. I don't ever want to see that flicker fade."

"If my eyes shine like stars, then will it be fair if I tell you that looking at your beautiful face makes me feel like I'm looking at the moon?"

"Tell me your reasons, then we'll decide on it."

"The more I look at you, the more I get calmer. Before you came into my life, I always look at the moon, then I'll tell him secrets about my life because it's safer that way. Suddenly, you're there. I do not need to look at the moon to make me feel safe. If the moon were to be personified, it is going to be you. You always make me feel at ease. I like this version of myself better ever since you came around."

"I'll accept your reasons. I can be your moon. I never knew that you have this side of yours until now."

"Guess you have to stick with me to find out a lot of surprises I have stored."

"We'll see about that."

"Junhui, look up. The moon is very beautiful, isn't it?"

"Thanks, I know I am always beautiful."

"Don't ruin the mood. I meant to say I love you."

"I love you, too, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo leaned in to reach Junhui's lips; Junhui returned the favor. Under the moonlight, they shared a passionate kiss; Junhui's the first one to break it and say, "I like me better when I'm with you, Wonwoo. I'll stay with you until god knows when."

**Author's Note:**

> can you guess the reference? lol i was listening to 'i like me better' by lauv for days now, and i thought maybe i should write something out of it. i got the title from that very same song. let me know what you think, thank you. :) talk to me on twitter, i'm @moonofjeon.


End file.
